Red November
by Melchia Petrosian
Summary: To understand the Future one must look at the past
1. Chapter 1:The Awakening And the Betrayal

Ch 1:The Awakening and the Betrayal

To fully grasp the severity of the situation we must go back to the start, back to the point where I was called to take up arms in the name of the land I love. My men and I were charged with a task to retrieve a cache of union weaponry that had fallen into the hands of the confederacy. My men and I set out of the capitol for chancellorville Virginia on the 10th of April 1863 my group reached chancellorville on April the 15th we had been told that not a sole would know of our presence but we were wrong when we found our camp sight there we saw a house and a gun toting buffoon about to put a bullet between my eyes. "What in the hell" This strange man had choked out "I was told there was only going to be one hundred of you not a full damn regiment!". "Who are you Identify yourself" I yelled. 5 of my men then drew their rifles and this strange man sprang to life  
"Ok don't shoot" he said shaking. "Who are you" I continued to grow deeper in anger.  
"Its alright The names Jake…Jake Claiborne and I am here to help you". "Lower your hands and state your purpose!" I said. "I'm with a group of anti-secessionists and we help out union troops like you we have a lay of the land you need me". "General May I speak to you for a second" I turned around it was my second in command Lt. Jameson  
"What is it Jameson?" I asked. "Sir If I may say that we do not know a thing about this man and for a man in a confederate state of all places to offer us help I say we kill him right here". "Jameson look our scouts don't know to much about this place and this man seems honest enough we keep him on a short leash and if he does anything we kill him".  
"Claiborne welcome to the ranks". After that was said we made camp and finished by nightfall not a word was spoken between the men and this new face among the ranks. All was quiet our first night outside of Chancellorville.

The date April 16,1863 so far all goes according to plan. And this Claiborne fellow seems to be true to his word. So far Claiborne had Given our cartographers possible leads as to where this weapon Cache might be. I have sent patrols to the Locations and told them to return in several days time with the details. I pray they find what we are looking for and we are not here for to long. The fear of having a head on collision with the confederates is all to real but we are adequately fortified and the Confederates want to come to our camp and make war I know they are out there and they are planning something If that is the case we will be ready.

April 17,1863 one of the patrols came back today empty handed and lacking in number. They arrived back at camp today looking as if they had just walked through the fires of hell it was truly a disturbing sight to see one of my best patrols leveled so. According to one of the accounts form the returned troops he had said "It was quiet we were carrying on with our patrols as instructed when we reached our destination shots rang out everywhere and before we knew it we were running back to camp I saw my people fall in combat to an unknown assailant I honestly wish we could have done something but we weren't able to lift our rifles they were on us so quickly we failed in our task forgive us General". Truly a disturbing thing I pray the other patrols find better results.

April 18,1863 sad news once again from the medic the surviving troops that returned from the ambush have died from their wounds I had felt the confederates would do something but not this quickly I wonder to myself what have we gotten ourselves into and Claiborne was acting as if it would have happened I really do wonder what are that mans motivations and why he chose to help us but I'm starting to think I should have taken Jameson's proposal to heart and killed Claiborne on the spot I really don't know what to think about this but something really does seem off and It troubles me to not know what it is. The leash we have been keeping on Claiborne will be tighter from here on out. I had personally gone to question Claiborne but upon arriving at his tent he was not present when I asked the perimeter guards they had told me "We didn't see him leave". I ordered the camp to go on lockdown no one comes in no one leaves. These were my exact words to the perimeter guard. "If Claiborne returns empty your weapons into him".

Meanwhile 3 miles outside of the union camp lays the confederate camp with General Jonas Riggs leading them Claiborne returns to relay his work to the confederate leader. "Let me in damn it" Claiborne Croaked. "Identify yourself" the gate guard yelled with rifle drawn. "I seem to be getting that a lot of that today I am Jake Claiborne I'm an informant for the general now let me in". "Very well I will have to get clearance from the general wait here" the guard commanded. "damn it Jonas hurry it up" and then after that was said the guard returned to his post. "Very well the general says you may enter". Guards then escorted Claiborne to Jonas Stone's tent "General Jake Clai…". "Yea I know let him in". "Brother" the general said rather happily "Good to see you to brother" Claiborne said rather sadly. "Well what do you have to report?" Riggs yelled "Well Nothing but good I waited for them at their Camp site as instructed we were slightly off in their number it is a full regiment of about 1000 men one of the patrols I have sent into ambush has returned and they died a day later from their wounds they have no idea as to who attacked them and they will be leveled easily if taken by surprise". "And I wonder Does their leader suspect you at all" Jonas pondered all the while stroking his beard. "Brother their leader is a fool he actually believes that there is anti confederate activity here he is the most foolish of them all" Claiborne laughed. "Be that as it may you have returned here I want you to do one more thing before this mission is complete". "Yes Sir what is it?" Claiborne said wondering. "In three days time I will come with you and together we will level their camp, Capture and publicly execute them sending a message to all who think they can oppose President Davis" Riggs yelled sternly. "Yes sir" Claiborne said

April 19th 1863 I figured I would write a letter to my wife Marie and let her know I am alright so as I have done so many times I reached into my desk and pulled out pen and paper and I began to write  
Dear Marie,

I pray life in New York is treating you well. We left the capitol on the 10th and arrived on the 15th and we found a man named Jake Claiborne and he claimed to be a part of an anti secessionist group and he had given us some lay of the land I had sent out several patrols to the locations that Claiborne provided us so far one patrol has come back and died a day later from their wounds and to add to the hell that this mission is proving itself to be Claiborne has left the camp he has gone to the confederacy and I worry now more then ever about what would happen to my men And I. But such is the price of war and I must accept that but I fear that I am loosing faith in my ability to lead, in my platoon, and the country. But forgive me for being so terribly morbid I don't know what to do anymore I think of leaving the men and coming back to you. Don't fret pray for me, I will return to you from this mess and we can start our lives back up again. Do not fear my love Have faith in everything we have and Aspire to be I love you.

Signed

General Jonathan Walker

Chancellorville Virginia  
April 19th 1863

And as I sealed that envelope thoughts of acting upon what I had told Marie in the letter started to run through my mind I had always wanted to die in glorious battle but not death by execution. It just seemed so tempting to follow through on my promise. But then I thought to myself "I'm Just having a hard couple of days I need sleep" I then Laid my head down to go to sleep to hopefully to wake up and force myself through another day

Out of all the horror I dreamt during my time as a solider I dreamt only one profoundly meaning full thing and oddly enough it happened during my hardest time as a solider I dreamt that I had been walking through a forest and I heard a voice "Jonathan" and oddly it sounded like my wife Marie. So I continued to follow the voice "Jonathan" then the voice had dissapeared."Show yourself" I yelled in desperation. Then out of the shadows emerged my wife Marie She looked so angelic she slowly approached me and said, "Jonathan leave this war and return to me your place is not on the battle field it is here with me"." You are wrong "I cried, "My place is on the battle field with my men"."Jhonothan" she said all the while maintaining her composure "If you value your life leave this place there are better things for you". Remembering my vows to this country "Never will I leave this place I took up an oath to defend this country and I intend to keep it". Upon saying that it appeared as if time itself stopped for all but myself and this phantom of my dream. The air grew dense and hot and the next words out of my beloved's mouth was not her normal voice but demonic and hellish growl." You dare disobey me your wife leave the field of battle it has nothing but death for you leave!""Oh my god" I awoke with beads of sweat dripping down my head. Awake an ready to start a new day.

The Next day seemed to push on at a snails pace I had gone about my regular routine according to the guard none of the other remaining patrols have returned yet. My suspicions about Claiborne are starting to become very real. At around noon it had occurred to me that I did not send someone off with the letter to my wife I had gone back into my tent and I called for my son Marcus he came stumbling into my tent "Fath… I mean General you called for me" he choked out of breath. "At ease son Yes I called for you I have a job I need you to Carryout" I said. "I need you to deliver a letter to your mother for me and as a reward I'm giving you a weeks leave spend some time with your mother" I said rather happily. "Thank you father Permission to speak freely" he said.  
"Granted" I replied." Father the men and I worry about you seem to be rather depressed as of late and its really bringing us down what I really mean to say is are you alright". When my son said this I was so Taken Aback by what he said my son gave me that same inquisitive stare he would give me as a child it really tore me up to lie to him but I had to say it. "I'm fine son now go deliver that letter to your mother" My son and I briefly embraced little did I know that would be the last time I saw my son ever again.

Back at the confederate camp the planning stages of attack on the union camp continue. "Have all the preparations been made for their "gift" Jonas said snidely.  
"Of course brother as far as they are concerned the patrols I sent out are alive and well

Were about to change all of that" Claiborne said closing a rather large box. "But this is a gift Jake we must adorn this with a proper card stating our cause. "Yes your right as always Brother allow me to give them a letter" Claiborne then pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and began to write

Dear Men of the 101st  
I hope you find this a worthy gift and Accept it with open arms  
Signed

Jake Claiborne

"There its finished have the men deliver it to the camp ". Jonas said giggling, "Also rally the men I have an announcement to make". Jonas said, "Brother forgive me but that will have to wait a little while" Claiborne said afraid. "Not problem brothers I must prepare my speech anyway do what you must" .The two men then split ways Claiborne went to his tent and unknown to his brother was really pleading to General Grant of the Union for aid Claiborne again pulled out pen and paper and began to write

Dear General Grant  
My name is Jake Claiborne brother of Jonas Riggs general in charge of Guarding Chancellorville my brother instructed me to go into the Union camp under the guise of an anti Secessionist and gain their trust, my infiltration was success and they completely believed in what I had to say. When I relayed this information to my brother he had proposed a plan to strike fear in the hearts of all whom oppose President Davis. My brother plans to sack the camp capture and publicly execute the occupants of the camp I had originally intended to infiltrate the camp and just steal information. My brother has gone to far and I would like you help in stopping him.

Claiborne then left the note on the desk to go and rally the man as per the general's request. "Jake you in here?" Jonas asked Jonas then stepped into the tent and began to look for his absent brother and then he saw the unfinished note Jonas then picked up the expertly scrawled note and read it to himself and he thought to himself how could his brother do something this stupid he thought to himself "Fine Ill play along the troops must be rallied already I have a speech to deliver".

"Alright Settle down the General has something to say. Jonas you have the floor". General Riggs then approached the Stage, "Men in two days we will march on the confederate camp and level these union bastards we are to go into the camp and destroy it no structure stay standing capture them all." Jonas yelled "Why Capture them?" a voice in the crowed yelled. "The Answer is simple and the causes many but I don't want to keep you all here waiting on what I have to say we are to enter the camp capture whoever we can and kill the rest eat and sleep well gentlemen and then we ride for war for the President for the Confederacy For the South!. Then an Uproarious applause overwhelmed the crowd.

April 21st the most brutal day of the mission a box was left outside of the camp baring a confederate flag and a note I had the perimeter guard bring it in I called a meeting of my 2nd in command to examine this strange box and see what is inside. "General There's and envelope under the flag maybe we should take it out and see what it says" Jameson then stepped back and the I moved for the note. "Well what do we have here its from our old friend Claiborne" I said sarcastically. "Open it General read the damn thing" Jameson said in desperation. "Very well, lets see what's in it" I took my pen knife and began to carefully open the letter "it says to the men of the 101st I hope you find this a worthy gift and welcome it with open arms" I said puzzled. "We might as well open it tell you what ill open it" Jameson walked up to the box with a crowbar and slowly pried it open the lid to the container flew open and Jameson Flew back and recoiled in horror and fell on the floor with his head in his hands "What's the matter I shrieked". Jameson lifted his head from his hands tears were welled up in his eyes and he said to me "Do you want to know where the other patrols are?" he said all the while sobbing uncontrollably "look in the box". As I neared the box an overwhelming smell hit me a smell of death and then I look into the box and contained therein were the heads of every one of the men whom I sent out on patrol I looked at those dead faces and they seemed to stare back at me with an icy accusing stare saying to me "you did this to us this is your fault how could you"

I failed them it really was my fault I believed that bastard Claiborne he made me think his intentions were good but they weren't I failed the men they and lost their lives  
I signed their death warrants was the minute I allowed Claiborne to Join us

I failed them and now they are dead I couldn't help but collapse on my knees and cry against the box repeating I'm sorry over and over again this is by far the worst thing I have ever done during my time as a solider. I wish I could say that I am sorry to all the men I have wronged but I cant

April 22nd several days before I would witness the execution of my men the tragedies of the past several days had been nerve wracking to me and I tried to find hope in the thing that gives all men hope and strength prayer "damn it where is it I yelled ah here it is" I pulled out the gleaming silver cross that Marie had given me and like so many times before I knelt down and began to pray  
"Oh lord who art in heaven hallowed be thy name thy kingdom come. Lord I pray to you again because the days I live grow troubled and I need you now more then ever lord please help me guide me out of darkness and into the light lord I beg of you aid me give me a sign with every passing day I loose faith in everything I love please lord only your holy benefaction can save me now Amen"  
And then I was right prayer really did show me these things in a new light it showed me that I really must act upon What I told Marie I knew then That I had to do I had to leave I don't know what drove me to do it but I did I went about the day As I normally would but I thought to myself "Midnight I will leave at midnight"

All had been going according to plan but I needed one final piece of the puzzle to make my plans complete I needed to address the men but not in person in the form of a letter I needed a well thought out letter to tell them of my betrayal and let them know how sorry I am for the crime I have committed so as I have done before I reached into my desk and pulled out pen and paper and began to write that one last time

To the Men of the 101st

It Truly pains me to write this I had assumed that our last words we be "we fight together we die together" not "I'm Sorry or "goodbye" for the past week something has changed in me I don't know what it is but what ever the change is I have lost faith in the union myself and the country. It Truly pains me to write this but I must say it I am leaving this Army for better things if you men learned anything from me learn that you all are your own people you answer to yourselves and no one else. But alas I am no Solider I am a traitor and I am to be treated as such. As my last act as your leader I appoint Lt Jameson to lead you men continue on with the mission forget about me I have betrayed you all and I am to be treated that way so as your former leader I bid you all good luck in your lives and I pray you may find peace wherever life may take you

Signed

Jonathan Walker

And As I sealed up that letter a single tear ran down my eye and hit the surface of the envelope and the sole things running through my mind were leaving the army and returning back to my wife and ending my ties to the armed forces forever I laid my head down to go to sleep ready to awake at Midnight and wash my hands at the union for good. This would event would echo through the history of the Army for all time.

Finally midnight came about I had gone to the Stables as I knew I would and oddly enough not a soul was on guard in the stables. I had gone down to the end row to my horse I got on and I took a brief moment to reflect and I thought to myself for one brief moment that I should get off my horse and return to duty but I thought to myself once again "I made a promise to myself that I would leave and damn it I intend to keep that promise . I said to myself "It has to be done come shadow show me the meaning of haste" My horse bolted out of the stable for the forest I left them no sign of my passing but they knew that I would be gone by morning….

Later that morning it happened Lt Jameson went looking for the General he stuck his head in the generals tent "General" he yelled but to no avail "General" he tried again still nothing, he began to survey the enormous tent and found the goodbye letter Walker had left behind almost as if he meant for Jameson to find it "Wonder what this could be?" he thought to himself he then too out his knife and carefully with almost surgical precision ran the knife along the carefully folded envelope and removed the letter and began to read the note his tired eyes moved carefully along the note taking the time not to miss a single word and these words spoke volumes the words contained into the letter burned into his mind he felt as if he couldn't believe that these words written on the paper in his hands it was as if it was all a dream that this would all end soon but all he saw was a reality and it was not going to end little did he know it was just beginning he now had to take charge of 1000 men "I need to rally the men and tell them what has happened they must know".

Jameson called the men together to tell them what happened the now General walked out of the house at the camp site to the full regiment waiting very anxiously to find out what had happened it seemed as if word had already spread throughout the camp all the men were horribly uneasy you could almost feel the tension as he walked out of the house to the men he walked out to a very silent crowd they all had seemed that they lost themselves as if their morale had been wiped from them and they were shells of what they once were. Jameson walked out to the middle of the Front porch and began to speak  
"Men Hard times have fallen on the Regiment our leader General Walker has left" when Jameson said that the solider began to talk amongst themselves uncontrollably in an effort to calm them Jameson raised his voice slightly "But we cannot live like this we cannot live in fear of the fact that our general has left us but as his last act he left me in charge of this regiment" he paused for a moment and then started back up again "The patrols that were sent out to look for the cache of weapons have all been killed and decapitated by whom?" the crowd then Chimed in "The Confederates". "We may be leaderless but that doesn't mean that we can avenge the deaths of our brothers and give these confederate bastards what has been coming to them stand with me now and Prepare for War!" Then the most powerful scream overtook the crowd the men got up and readied themselves for war guns loaded, Barricades made the entire camp was now an impenetrable fortress asking for an attack. The Confederates were moving on their camp,

Jameson and his men would be ready

But sooner then they though the Confederates would be on the doorstep of the union camp. The entire regiment guarding chancellorville emptied out into the forested roads armed to the teeth and prepared for battle as the march continued on and odd silence seemed to have hovered over the group then to brake the silence Jonas broke in "Men be ready for…" the line stopped then angrily Jonas went down the regiment to inspect what had happened he then came upon a fallen solider. Jonas then looked upon this man with an intense disgust "What the hell is this get up" Jonas Screamed. The man sprang to his feet within seconds "What's your damn name boy" Jonas Continued to yell. "William" the boy said shaking with fear "well then William do you have a last name?" Jonas yelled growing angrier by the second. "Rourke sir Private William Rourke" William said all the while trembling. "Ok then William why did you fall and make me come back here". "Sir I'm very sorry for falling its just that I want this war to end I want to go home back to my family I don't want to be killed by the north I want to live" the young man started to cry slightly bringing a sadistic smile to Jonas's face "What makes you think I wont kill you?" Jonas laughed while gripping his gun holster "wha.." a single shot rang out and the 16 year old Rourke lay dead "weakness will not be tolerated ill see you in hell" Jonas growled. Jonas kicked the corpse in the face to accentuate his brutal point all the while with his men and brother watching him. "Let this be a lesson to you all weakness in the regiment will not be tolerated weakness equals death and I know none of you want to end up well like him" Jonas said Kicking the corpse. "To battle" Jonas Screamed "For Victory and The Confederacy" the men screamed back in unison. "Onward to Victory" Jonas Yelled. The entire regiment disappeared into the forest to lay in wait for the Union Army

Meanwhile in New York Marcus had just arrived to deliver the letter to his mother  
"Who is it?" the soft voice said "A letter from the front Mom". "Marcus is that you" The door flung open to reveal a beautiful red haired woman of about 30 she had deep piercing brown eyes and a soft spoken manner. "What news do you have for me son come in come in" she said leading her son into the alabaster house. "Mom dad has given me a weeks leave he says I need to spend more time with you" Marcus said taking off his field jacket. "And here is the letter for you" he said handing the letter to Marie. "Thank you " She said holding her son in embrace. "Lets see what your father has to say to me" Marie said prying the letter out of the envelope she carefully read it over the expression on her face changed happiness and warmth to sadness she started to cry over the note" Mom are you ok what's the matter" Marcus said comforting his mother. "Read the letter son this is the most depressing thing your father has ever sent me I worry for him now more then ever Marcus what happened to him" Marie said crying . "I don't know I really don't know" Marcus said sighing. "Son go to sleep its getting late I have to prepare my letter to your father" Marie said motioning for her son to go upstairs "Ok mom Ill see you in the morning" Marcus said as he disappeared into the upper part of his house

Marie got up and went to the little desk in the corner of her great room and she began to write to her beloved husband  
To my dearest Jonathan

What has become of you, Marcus delivered me your letter and it scared me to read it you seem as if life doesn't matter to you anymore Jonathan I beg of you please don't feel like this your sadness will consume you and I don't want that to happen  
I don't want a shell of a man to come back home to me I want the man I fell in love with to come back to this place Jonathan I don't want you to have fears or doubts because it can kill you I don't want you to die I want you to come back and grow old with me Jonathan I love you please come home safe best of luck

With Love  
Marie  
And as Marie sealed the letter she began to silently cry to herself not caring if tears hit the envelope or not, but little did Marcus and Marie know Jonathan was long gone and there was a full Confederate regiment on the way to the camp to decimate all they knew and loved

Back at the Union Camp Shots rang out and Claiborne's plans were going off without a hitch the men were caught off guard just as planned men were falling one by one the confederates were in the camp as Walker feared and they were pushing forward fast. By morning the camp was a shell of what it once was and the confederates were loving every minute of it they reveled in their victory callously looting the corpses of fallen soldier's and killing the surviving union men who questioned them it was truly a bloodbath something the faint of heart should not have seen but when it was all over 300 men survived Jameson Among them. Jonas and Claiborne relishing in their victory walked among the line of surviving union servicemen spitting on some of them as they walked by "That's all" Jonas Screamed "That's the best you've got" Jonas yelled again. "We gave our best" a union man shouted from the crowd. "That was your best" Jonas screamed "That was all you can muster against my men we swept your defenses in one night and you have the nerve to call yourselves Servicemen" Jonas kicked one of the service men out of spite "You know what I'm done talking take them to the camp Kill them all" Jonas laughed sadistically as the Confederate guard of Chancellorville marched the remnant of the 101st to their Demise

To fully grasp the severity of the situation we must go back to the start, back to the point where I was called to take up arms in the name of the land I love. My men and I were charged with a task to retrieve a cache of union weaponry that had fallen into the hands of the confederacy. My men and I set out of the capitol for chancellorville Virginia on the 10th of April 1863 my group reached chancellorville on April the 15th we had been told that not a sole would know of our presence but we were wrong when we found our camp sight there we saw a house and a gun toting buffoon about to put a bullet between my eyes. "What in the hell" This strange man had choked out "I was told there was only going to be one hundred of you not a full damn regiment!". "Who are you Identify yourself" I yelled. 5 of my men then drew their rifles and this strange man sprang to life  
"Ok don't shoot" he said shaking. "Who are you" I continued to grow deeper in anger.  
"Its alright The names Jake…Jake Claiborne and I am here to help you". "Lower your hands and state your purpose!" I said. "I'm with a group of anti-secessionists and we help out union troops like you we have a lay of the land you need me". "General May I speak to you for a second" I turned around it was my second in command Lt. Jameson  
"What is it Jameson?" I asked. "Sir If I may say that we do not know a thing about this man and for a man in a confederate state of all places to offer us help I say we kill him right here". "Jameson look our scouts don't know to much about this place and this man seems honest enough we keep him on a short leash and if he does anything we kill him".  
"Claiborne welcome to the ranks". After that was said we made camp and finished by nightfall not a word was spoken between the men and this new face among the ranks. All was quiet our first night outside of Chancellorville.

The date April 16,1863 so far all goes according to plan. And this Claiborne fellow seems to be true to his word. So far Claiborne had Given our cartographers possible leads as to where this weapon Cache might be. I have sent patrols to the Locations and told them to return in several days time with the details. I pray they find what we are looking for and we are not here for to long. The fear of having a head on collision with the confederates is all to real but we are adequately fortified and the Confederates want to come to our camp and make war I know they are out there and they are planning something If that is the case we will be ready.

April 17,1863 one of the patrols came back today empty handed and lacking in number. They arrived back at camp today looking as if they had just walked through the fires of hell it was truly a disturbing sight to see one of my best patrols leveled so. According to one of the accounts form the returned troops he had said "It was quiet we were carrying on with our patrols as instructed when we reached our destination shots rang out everywhere and before we knew it we were running back to camp I saw my people fall in combat to an unknown assailant I honestly wish we could have done something but we weren't able to lift our rifles they were on us so quickly we failed in our task forgive us General". Truly a disturbing thing I pray the other patrols find better results.

April 18,1863 sad news once again from the medic the surviving troops that returned from the ambush have died from their wounds I had felt the confederates would do something but not this quickly I wonder to myself what have we gotten ourselves into and Claiborne was acting as if it would have happened I really do wonder what are that mans motivations and why he chose to help us but I'm starting to think I should have taken Jameson's proposal to heart and killed Claiborne on the spot I really don't know what to think about this but something really does seem off and It troubles me to not know what it is. The leash we have been keeping on Claiborne will be tighter from here on out. I had personally gone to question Claiborne but upon arriving at his tent he was not present when I asked the perimeter guards they had told me "We didn't see him leave". I ordered the camp to go on lockdown no one comes in no one leaves. These were my exact words to the perimeter guard. "If Claiborne returns empty your weapons into him".

Meanwhile 3 miles outside of the union camp lays the confederate camp with General Jonas Riggs leading them Claiborne returns to relay his work to the confederate leader. "Let me in damn it" Claiborne Croaked. "Identify yourself" the gate guard yelled with rifle drawn. "I seem to be getting that a lot of that today I am Jake Claiborne I'm an informant for the general now let me in". "Very well I will have to get clearance from the general wait here" the guard commanded. "damn it Jonas hurry it up" and then after that was said the guard returned to his post. "Very well the general says you may enter". Guards then escorted Claiborne to Jonas Stone's tent "General Jake Clai…". "Yea I know let him in". "Brother" the general said rather happily "Good to see you to brother" Claiborne said rather sadly. "Well what do you have to report?" Riggs yelled "Well Nothing but good I waited for them at their Camp site as instructed we were slightly off in their number it is a full regiment of about 1000 men one of the patrols I have sent into ambush has returned and they died a day later from their wounds they have no idea as to who attacked them and they will be leveled easily if taken by surprise". "And I wonder Does their leader suspect you at all" Jonas pondered all the while stroking his beard. "Brother their leader is a fool he actually believes that there is anti confederate activity here he is the most foolish of them all" Claiborne laughed. "Be that as it may you have returned here I want you to do one more thing before this mission is complete". "Yes Sir what is it?" Claiborne said wondering. "In three days time I will come with you and together we will level their camp, Capture and publicly execute them sending a message to all who think they can oppose President Davis" Riggs yelled sternly. "Yes sir" Claiborne said

April 19th 1863 I figured I would write a letter to my wife Marie and let her know I am alright so as I have done so many times I reached into my desk and pulled out pen and paper and I began to write  
Dear Marie,

I pray life in New York is treating you well. We left the capitol on the 10th and arrived on the 15th and we found a man named Jake Claiborne and he claimed to be a part of an anti secessionist group and he had given us some lay of the land I had sent out several patrols to the locations that Claiborne provided us so far one patrol has come back and died a day later from their wounds and to add to the hell that this mission is proving itself to be Claiborne has left the camp he has gone to the confederacy and I worry now more then ever about what would happen to my men And I. But such is the price of war and I must accept that but I fear that I am loosing faith in my ability to lead, in my platoon, and the country. But forgive me for being so terribly morbid I don't know what to do anymore I think of leaving the men and coming back to you. Don't fret pray for me, I will return to you from this mess and we can start our lives back up again. Do not fear my love Have faith in everything we have and Aspire to be I love you.

Signed

General Jonathan Walker

Chancellorville Virginia  
April 19th 1863

And as I sealed that envelope thoughts of acting upon what I had told Marie in the letter started to run through my mind I had always wanted to die in glorious battle but not death by execution. It just seemed so tempting to follow through on my promise. But then I thought to myself "I'm Just having a hard couple of days I need sleep" I then Laid my head down to go to sleep to hopefully to wake up and force myself through another day

Out of all the horror I dreamt during my time as a solider I dreamt only one profoundly meaning full thing and oddly enough it happened during my hardest time as a solider I dreamt that I had been walking through a forest and I heard a voice "Jonathan" and oddly it sounded like my wife Marie. So I continued to follow the voice "Jonathan" then the voice had dissapeared."Show yourself" I yelled in desperation. Then out of the shadows emerged my wife Marie She looked so angelic she slowly approached me and said, "Jonathan leave this war and return to me your place is not on the battle field it is here with me"." You are wrong "I cried, "My place is on the battle field with my men"."Jhonothan" she said all the while maintaining her composure "If you value your life leave this place there are better things for you". Remembering my vows to this country "Never will I leave this place I took up an oath to defend this country and I intend to keep it". Upon saying that it appeared as if time itself stopped for all but myself and this phantom of my dream. The air grew dense and hot and the next words out of my beloved's mouth was not her normal voice but demonic and hellish growl." You dare disobey me your wife leave the field of battle it has nothing but death for you leave!""Oh my god" I awoke with beads of sweat dripping down my head. Awake an ready to start a new day.

The Next day seemed to push on at a snails pace I had gone about my regular routine according to the guard none of the other remaining patrols have returned yet. My suspicions about Claiborne are starting to become very real. At around noon it had occurred to me that I did not send someone off with the letter to my wife I had gone back into my tent and I called for my son Marcus he came stumbling into my tent "Fath… I mean General you called for me" he choked out of breath. "At ease son Yes I called for you I have a job I need you to Carryout" I said. "I need you to deliver a letter to your mother for me and as a reward I'm giving you a weeks leave spend some time with your mother" I said rather happily. "Thank you father Permission to speak freely" he said.  
"Granted" I replied." Father the men and I worry about you seem to be rather depressed as of late and its really bringing us down what I really mean to say is are you alright". When my son said this I was so Taken Aback by what he said my son gave me that same inquisitive stare he would give me as a child it really tore me up to lie to him but I had to say it. "I'm fine son now go deliver that letter to your mother" My son and I briefly embraced little did I know that would be the last time I saw my son ever again.

Back at the confederate camp the planning stages of attack on the union camp continue. "Have all the preparations been made for their "gift" Jonas said snidely.  
"Of course brother as far as they are concerned the patrols I sent out are alive and well

Were about to change all of that" Claiborne said closing a rather large box. "But this is a gift Jake we must adorn this with a proper card stating our cause. "Yes your right as always Brother allow me to give them a letter" Claiborne then pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and began to write

Dear Men of the 101st  
I hope you find this a worthy gift and Accept it with open arms  
Signed

Jake Claiborne

"There its finished have the men deliver it to the camp ". Jonas said giggling, "Also rally the men I have an announcement to make". Jonas said, "Brother forgive me but that will have to wait a little while" Claiborne said afraid. "Not problem brothers I must prepare my speech anyway do what you must" .The two men then split ways Claiborne went to his tent and unknown to his brother was really pleading to General Grant of the Union for aid Claiborne again pulled out pen and paper and began to write

Dear General Grant  
My name is Jake Claiborne brother of Jonas Riggs general in charge of Guarding Chancellorville my brother instructed me to go into the Union camp under the guise of an anti Secessionist and gain their trust, my infiltration was success and they completely believed in what I had to say. When I relayed this information to my brother he had proposed a plan to strike fear in the hearts of all whom oppose President Davis. My brother plans to sack the camp capture and publicly execute the occupants of the camp I had originally intended to infiltrate the camp and just steal information. My brother has gone to far and I would like you help in stopping him.

Claiborne then left the note on the desk to go and rally the man as per the general's request. "Jake you in here?" Jonas asked Jonas then stepped into the tent and began to look for his absent brother and then he saw the unfinished note Jonas then picked up the expertly scrawled note and read it to himself and he thought to himself how could his brother do something this stupid he thought to himself "Fine Ill play along the troops must be rallied already I have a speech to deliver".

"Alright Settle down the General has something to say. Jonas you have the floor". General Riggs then approached the Stage, "Men in two days we will march on the confederate camp and level these union bastards we are to go into the camp and destroy it no structure stay standing capture them all." Jonas yelled "Why Capture them?" a voice in the crowed yelled. "The Answer is simple and the causes many but I don't want to keep you all here waiting on what I have to say we are to enter the camp capture whoever we can and kill the rest eat and sleep well gentlemen and then we ride for war for the President for the Confederacy For the South!. Then an Uproarious applause overwhelmed the crowd.

April 21st the most brutal day of the mission a box was left outside of the camp baring a confederate flag and a note I had the perimeter guard bring it in I called a meeting of my 2nd in command to examine this strange box and see what is inside. "General There's and envelope under the flag maybe we should take it out and see what it says" Jameson then stepped back and the I moved for the note. "Well what do we have here its from our old friend Claiborne" I said sarcastically. "Open it General read the damn thing" Jameson said in desperation. "Very well, lets see what's in it" I took my pen knife and began to carefully open the letter "it says to the men of the 101st I hope you find this a worthy gift and welcome it with open arms" I said puzzled. "We might as well open it tell you what ill open it" Jameson walked up to the box with a crowbar and slowly pried it open the lid to the container flew open and Jameson Flew back and recoiled in horror and fell on the floor with his head in his hands "What's the matter I shrieked". Jameson lifted his head from his hands tears were welled up in his eyes and he said to me "Do you want to know where the other patrols are?" he said all the while sobbing uncontrollably "look in the box". As I neared the box an overwhelming smell hit me a smell of death and then I look into the box and contained therein were the heads of every one of the men whom I sent out on patrol I looked at those dead faces and they seemed to stare back at me with an icy accusing stare saying to me "you did this to us this is your fault how could you"

I failed them it really was my fault I believed that bastard Claiborne he made me think his intentions were good but they weren't I failed the men they and lost their lives  
I signed their death warrants was the minute I allowed Claiborne to Join us

I failed them and now they are dead I couldn't help but collapse on my knees and cry against the box repeating I'm sorry over and over again this is by far the worst thing I have ever done during my time as a solider. I wish I could say that I am sorry to all the men I have wronged but I cant

April 22nd several days before I would witness the execution of my men the tragedies of the past several days had been nerve wracking to me and I tried to find hope in the thing that gives all men hope and strength prayer "damn it where is it I yelled ah here it is" I pulled out the gleaming silver cross that Marie had given me and like so many times before I knelt down and began to pray  
"Oh lord who art in heaven hallowed be thy name thy kingdom come. Lord I pray to you again because the days I live grow troubled and I need you now more then ever lord please help me guide me out of darkness and into the light lord I beg of you aid me give me a sign with every passing day I loose faith in everything I love please lord only your holy benefaction can save me now Amen"  
And then I was right prayer really did show me these things in a new light it showed me that I really must act upon What I told Marie I knew then That I had to do I had to leave I don't know what drove me to do it but I did I went about the day As I normally would but I thought to myself "Midnight I will leave at midnight"

All had been going according to plan but I needed one final piece of the puzzle to make my plans complete I needed to address the men but not in person in the form of a letter I needed a well thought out letter to tell them of my betrayal and let them know how sorry I am for the crime I have committed so as I have done before I reached into my desk and pulled out pen and paper and began to write that one last time

To the Men of the 101st

It Truly pains me to write this I had assumed that our last words we be "we fight together we die together" not "I'm Sorry or "goodbye" for the past week something has changed in me I don't know what it is but what ever the change is I have lost faith in the union myself and the country. It Truly pains me to write this but I must say it I am leaving this Army for better things if you men learned anything from me learn that you all are your own people you answer to yourselves and no one else. But alas I am no Solider I am a traitor and I am to be treated as such. As my last act as your leader I appoint Lt Jameson to lead you men continue on with the mission forget about me I have betrayed you all and I am to be treated that way so as your former leader I bid you all good luck in your lives and I pray you may find peace wherever life may take you

Signed

Jonathan Walker

And As I sealed up that letter a single tear ran down my eye and hit the surface of the envelope and the sole things running through my mind were leaving the army and returning back to my wife and ending my ties to the armed forces forever I laid my head down to go to sleep ready to awake at Midnight and wash my hands at the union for good. This would event would echo through the history of the Army for all time.

Finally midnight came about I had gone to the Stables as I knew I would and oddly enough not a soul was on guard in the stables. I had gone down to the end row to my horse I got on and I took a brief moment to reflect and I thought to myself for one brief moment that I should get off my horse and return to duty but I thought to myself once again "I made a promise to myself that I would leave and damn it I intend to keep that promise . I said to myself "It has to be done come shadow show me the meaning of haste" My horse bolted out of the stable for the forest I left them no sign of my passing but they knew that I would be gone by morning….

Later that morning it happened Lt Jameson went looking for the General he stuck his head in the generals tent "General" he yelled but to no avail "General" he tried again still nothing, he began to survey the enormous tent and found the goodbye letter Walker had left behind almost as if he meant for Jameson to find it "Wonder what this could be?" he thought to himself he then too out his knife and carefully with almost surgical precision ran the knife along the carefully folded envelope and removed the letter and began to read the note his tired eyes moved carefully along the note taking the time not to miss a single word and these words spoke volumes the words contained into the letter burned into his mind he felt as if he couldn't believe that these words written on the paper in his hands it was as if it was all a dream that this would all end soon but all he saw was a reality and it was not going to end little did he know it was just beginning he now had to take charge of 1000 men "I need to rally the men and tell them what has happened they must know".

Jameson called the men together to tell them what happened the now General walked out of the house at the camp site to the full regiment waiting very anxiously to find out what had happened it seemed as if word had already spread throughout the camp all the men were horribly uneasy you could almost feel the tension as he walked out of the house to the men he walked out to a very silent crowd they all had seemed that they lost themselves as if their morale had been wiped from them and they were shells of what they once were. Jameson walked out to the middle of the Front porch and began to speak  
"Men Hard times have fallen on the Regiment our leader General Walker has left" when Jameson said that the solider began to talk amongst themselves uncontrollably in an effort to calm them Jameson raised his voice slightly "But we cannot live like this we cannot live in fear of the fact that our general has left us but as his last act he left me in charge of this regiment" he paused for a moment and then started back up again "The patrols that were sent out to look for the cache of weapons have all been killed and decapitated by whom?" the crowd then Chimed in "The Confederates". "We may be leaderless but that doesn't mean that we can avenge the deaths of our brothers and give these confederate bastards what has been coming to them stand with me now and Prepare for War!" Then the most powerful scream overtook the crowd the men got up and readied themselves for war guns loaded, Barricades made the entire camp was now an impenetrable fortress asking for an attack. The Confederates were moving on their camp,

Jameson and his men would be ready

But sooner then they though the Confederates would be on the doorstep of the union camp. The entire regiment guarding chancellorville emptied out into the forested roads armed to the teeth and prepared for battle as the march continued on and odd silence seemed to have hovered over the group then to brake the silence Jonas broke in "Men be ready for…" the line stopped then angrily Jonas went down the regiment to inspect what had happened he then came upon a fallen solider. Jonas then looked upon this man with an intense disgust "What the hell is this get up" Jonas Screamed. The man sprang to his feet within seconds "What's your damn name boy" Jonas Continued to yell. "William" the boy said shaking with fear "well then William do you have a last name?" Jonas yelled growing angrier by the second. "Rourke sir Private William Rourke" William said all the while trembling. "Ok then William why did you fall and make me come back here". "Sir I'm very sorry for falling its just that I want this war to end I want to go home back to my family I don't want to be killed by the north I want to live" the young man started to cry slightly bringing a sadistic smile to Jonas's face "What makes you think I wont kill you?" Jonas laughed while gripping his gun holster "wha.." a single shot rang out and the 16 year old Rourke lay dead "weakness will not be tolerated ill see you in hell" Jonas growled. Jonas kicked the corpse in the face to accentuate his brutal point all the while with his men and brother watching him. "Let this be a lesson to you all weakness in the regiment will not be tolerated weakness equals death and I know none of you want to end up well like him" Jonas said Kicking the corpse. "To battle" Jonas Screamed "For Victory and The Confederacy" the men screamed back in unison. "Onward to Victory" Jonas Yelled. The entire regiment disappeared into the forest to lay in wait for the Union Army

Meanwhile in New York Marcus had just arrived to deliver the letter to his mother  
"Who is it?" the soft voice said "A letter from the front Mom". "Marcus is that you" The door flung open to reveal a beautiful red haired woman of about 30 she had deep piercing brown eyes and a soft spoken manner. "What news do you have for me son come in come in" she said leading her son into the alabaster house. "Mom dad has given me a weeks leave he says I need to spend more time with you" Marcus said taking off his field jacket. "And here is the letter for you" he said handing the letter to Marie. "Thank you " She said holding her son in embrace. "Lets see what your father has to say to me" Marie said prying the letter out of the envelope she carefully read it over the expression on her face changed happiness and warmth to sadness she started to cry over the note" Mom are you ok what's the matter" Marcus said comforting his mother. "Read the letter son this is the most depressing thing your father has ever sent me I worry for him now more then ever Marcus what happened to him" Marie said crying . "I don't know I really don't know" Marcus said sighing. "Son go to sleep its getting late I have to prepare my letter to your father" Marie said motioning for her son to go upstairs "Ok mom Ill see you in the morning" Marcus said as he disappeared into the upper part of his house

Marie got up and went to the little desk in the corner of her great room and she began to write to her beloved husband  
To my dearest Jonathan

What has become of you, Marcus delivered me your letter and it scared me to read it you seem as if life doesn't matter to you anymore Jonathan I beg of you please don't feel like this your sadness will consume you and I don't want that to happen  
I don't want a shell of a man to come back home to me I want the man I fell in love with to come back to this place Jonathan I don't want you to have fears or doubts because it can kill you I don't want you to die I want you to come back and grow old with me Jonathan I love you please come home safe best of luck

With Love  
Marie  
And as Marie sealed the letter she began to silently cry to herself not caring if tears hit the envelope or not, but little did Marcus and Marie know Jonathan was long gone and there was a full Confederate regiment on the way to the camp to decimate all they knew and loved

Back at the Union Camp Shots rang out and Claiborne's plans were going off without a hitch the men were caught off guard just as planned men were falling one by one the confederates were in the camp as Walker feared and they were pushing forward fast. By morning the camp was a shell of what it once was and the confederates were loving every minute of it they reveled in their victory callously looting the corpses of fallen soldier's and killing the surviving union men who questioned them it was truly a bloodbath something the faint of heart should not have seen but when it was all over 300 men survived Jameson Among them. Jonas and Claiborne relishing in their victory walked among the line of surviving union servicemen spitting on some of them as they walked by "That's all" Jonas Screamed "That's the best you've got" Jonas yelled again. "We gave our best" a union man shouted from the crowd. "That was your best" Jonas screamed "That was all you can muster against my men we swept your defenses in one night and you have the nerve to call yourselves Servicemen" Jonas kicked one of the service men out of spite "You know what I'm done talking take them to the camp Kill them all" Jonas laughed sadistically as the Confederate guard of Chancellorville marched the remnant of the 101st to their Demise


	2. Chapter 2:The Forest of Misery

Chapter 2:  
The Forest Of Misery

In New York Marcus continues to spend his leave with his mother ignorant to what has happened in Chancellorville. "Marcus I would like you to deliver this to your father" She said handing Marcus the Envelope. "Very well I will be back in a few days goodbye mom" Marcus said walking out of the house. It took Marcus several grueling days to reach the camp but when he got there what he found was horrid, tents were burnt to the stakes bodies littered the ground. Marcus was disgusted by this the solider in him was gone he was the innocent 16 year old that left Washington with his father not being able to fathom what could have gone on here "Father" he screamed he began to cry and then he heard a click It was the sound of a gun cocking "Get up and start walking boy, by order of the confederacy you I place you under arrest" the soldier looked to another man poking about the rubble "Take this one to Chancellorville and tell the General we got another one" the soldier laughed. Marcus was so Scared of what was to come that he heard nothing the guards has said but the one thing that he heard was the enslaving clicking of the handcuff's locking into place. The 101st had another survivor after all and that survivor was going to be reunited with his remaining brethren one last time

The 101st now lay in ruin all of 301 survivors left deserted and hopeless by their leader Marcus was without his father and the men were without a leader and now they were to be publicly executed by the hands of the confederates. Marcus before his capture with some shred of hope, left a letter in the house, which amazingly still stood even under the confederate assault, The men were left in an old Jail now made into a confederate prison with the exception of the guards mindlessly rambling on and on with each other there was now Nothing but a deafening Silence which seemed to actually scare the guards into adding to the dead quiet of the jail. "We're going to die here" one of the soldiers said sighing. Jameson looked up "Maybe so but we have the consolation of one thing" Jameson said Smiling. "Oh a what's that" the soldier said. Jameson looked at the man and said. "Soldier no matter how cold these men are they all have a conscience they are all Christian and feel guilty when they kill they are going to have to live with what they have done for the rest of their tortured lives we may die but the guilt of our deaths will make them suffer more then we ever will,men we must not fear…." Jameson was interrupted by a loud pounding of footsteps the men grew silent but the footsteps grew louder second by second and all but coming to a pause in front of their cell a confederate officer stepped forward and silently opened the cell "You have a new cell mate make room" The officer yelled. The man who now joined the remnant of the 101st was not a soldier but a boy covered in black dust 2 of the men closest to the cell pulled the boy in to make sure he was unharmed by the confederates the boy was frail as if he hadn't eaten in days. But little did the men in the cell know that the boy in the cell with them was none other then the son of the man who deserted them…

Meanwhile back in the forest. I had not written in my journal since I left the men but the things I felt in this forest the things I dreampt were utterly horrific one dream that seemed to profoundly stand out the most occurred on the night I set out I had fallen asleep and In the dream I was outside of the camp and when I tried to go into the camp I couldn't then I saw buildings burning and my men falling it amazed me to see what my departure had done I couldn't help but stand there and stare as my own men were falling and dieing around me but what really made my dream into a nightmare several hours into the battle 2 men entered into the camp. It angered me because I was able to identify one of these men with such Clarity it was Jake Claiborne and a tall bearded confederate officer and a rather high ranking one surveying the continual damage and at first I felt I couldn't run but I felt myself moving and with almost lightning speed all the while fixated on killing Claiborne ending him Claiborne turned and fired all I can remember after that is hearing the horrid gunshot and then I awoke with pistol drawn I awoke only to see the empty serenity of the forest. I still had the feeling what I did was a mistake I sat back against an old oak and wondered "What is going to happen to my men" I worried me to not know I told them to forget me and I cannot forget them. Little did I know the worst had already come to pass the men had been caught and my only son had been caught and were slated to be killed by the Confederates.

Back in Chancellorville the damning calm of the jail seemed to all but break the minute this strange soot covered boy entered the jail. Jameson walked over to the boy "do you mind if I wipe the soot of your face you look terrible" Jameson didn't get a response the boy just looked at him with a blank stare and the boy began to wipe it off of his own face to reveal Marcus but not as a soldier as a child innocent and afraid. "Marcus oh my god I thought u left with your father I thought u left with him" Jameson said shaking "My father? Where is he lieutenant where is my father" Marcus yelled. Jameson looked at Marcus with sad eyes and said "I'm sorry Marcus just one night he up and left all his clothes personal effects just took his gun and his horse and left with the sunrise" Jameson said sadly. "What? why did my father leave". Marcus began to cry silently as Jameson paced back and forth about the cell. "You do know why we are here yes" Jameson asked? . Marcus just looked at him blankly. "We are here because your idiot father decided to up and leave and without his leadership ability we failed we failed Marcus and now were going to be killed because of that my failure to lead and your fathers desertion we both failed and these remaining men will die because of us and we will be joining them. I wish your damn father would be here to suffer with us" Jameson looked down on the floor and punched the wall he winced slightly and held his hand in pain. Marcus continued to cry Jameson looked down on him and took the space beside him "Marcus I don't want you to cry your father may have left but your still here" he said calmly. "So what does that matter" Marcus yelled. "It means you're the better soldier you and your father both took an oath to serve the country he betrayed his vow you did not your still here" Jameson said with his head in his hands. "Were going to die aren't we?" Marcus said sighing. "Yes we are Marcus I'm sorry I should have done better". A confederate man approached the cell "All right you dogs time to go" the soldier said. The men got up and began to move out but Marcus stayed as if he was trying to say the guard Try to move me and you wont

With the majority of the men outside the Cell Marcus Remained. "What the hell get up boy" The soldier said angrily. Marcus refused to move the soldier entered the cell to pull him away but Marcus was limp completely and utterly limp. "Fine if you wont move ill make you move the soldier brandished his pistol by the barrel and smashed Marcus on the head completely knocking him out. The Soldier pointed his gun at the temple of one of the soldiers "Drag him out with us or I will kill you right now!" he screamed. The Soldier scared out of his wits grabbed Marcus by his legs and dragged him out of the cell. "All of you walk its time" The Soldier yelled. The men then took that somber march down that dark corridor to their final moments on this earth. All was quiet for that one brief moment it seemed as if time itself stopped as these men were being led to their demise as the remnant of the 101st walked out to the courtyard the mournful stares of the inmates followed the men as they walked. "God be with you" a man called out from a cell. "Thank you" a union survivor choked out. And then the line stopped all the men ceased to move the confederates ran down the line like men possessed the men tired and afraid strained their ears to hear the atrocity the soldiers were committing "No please don't" a voice screamed from the cell a shot rang out and a loud thud emanated from the cell. The soldiers retuned to the head of the line "Keep Moving". The Last of the 101st continued their somber march to the courtyard were they would meet their fate.

The date April 25th I haven't written in my journal in three days I have left the men as far as I know my son is in New York safe and sound with Marie. I hope to return to them but this damn forest is so deep I haven't found my way out. While riding yesterday I had fallen off my horse and gashed my arm terribly I dressed my own wound but I feel the work I preformed on myself was not good enough with every passing moment I seem to lapse into a momentary daze and then regain myself as if nothing happened I feel so guilty for what I did I can still remember the faces of those beheaded men looking back at me with those dead icy stares it chilled me to the bone to know That in all my years as a soldier I failed my men and now their dead. I wish I didn't allow Claiborne to join us if only I took to heart what Jameson said, I should have killed the bastard I should have shot him right then and there but I didn't. I trusted that man and because of him those men died. I do not know what is in this forest but at night I hear a woman's voice bidding me to leave the forest. It Scares me when I hear this voice I end up firing my pistol into the emptiness of the forest. There is someone or something in the forest and I pray to god I never find it

I put my journal back into my bag and I fell into a deep sleep and what I dreamt was a fathers worst nightmare I dreamt that I saw my son in a walled courtyard with the rest of the men and what I then saw is the reason I call this a nightmare I saw a tall bearded man put a gun to my sons head and fired. I awoke drew my weapon and fired into the darkness I remembered screaming "Marcus Look out!" I fired shot after shot into the blackness of the woods only to realize it was just a dream I sat back against a tree and cried to myself thinking of the wrong I have done I allowed a confederate into my ranks he earned my trust and because of it my men are dead and now that I am gone It scares me to not know what will happen to them and then I heard it again that same fetid voice I heard time and time again in the damn place. It was the same voice I had heard so many times before but unlike the other times I did not fear it in fact I found myself drawn to it. I mounted my horse and followed the voice "this way, this way to your salvation" the voice called to me I continued to follow it the voice was sweet and mellow it reminded me of my wife which is why I decided to follow it. "This way the way out is here" the voice started to sound distant so I made my horse gallop faster and then I felt my horse wash out from under me and when I regained consciousness I saw my horse writhing in pain and I awoke broken and bruised I was alive but badly hurt my gun was still in working order so I did the only honorable thing I could I drew my revolver and fired a single shot mercifully ending my poor horses life. Then I thought to myself I've no way out im to battered to walk. So shakily I brought my revolver to my forehead to end it all. With one bullet I would end my suffering and leave this world behind. I then prepared to fire "Click" all I heard was a click frantically I pulled the trigger five more times but all I heard was click click click. I laid back against the still body of my now dead horse I looked at the barrel it was full I put the gun back At my temple and tried to fire again.Click all I heard was a click for every time I pulled that trigger a click followed it I pulled the gun away from my head I aimed for the sky and pulled the trigger A shot rang out across the forest I put the gun back to my head and tried to fire but it was no use angrily I threw the gun away. Then I heard some rustling In the bushes I ignored it and then I heard a voice "your biggest mistake was throwing out your gun" I don't know in what direction the voice came from But all I remember was being knocked unconscious I laid there helpless in the middle of a dark forest alone and with no hope of survival

Back at the prison things have not been going well the guards escorted the surviving union men outside but they did not execute the minute the reached the courtyard instead they ordered them to the middle of the yard they herded them together like a pack of dogs they sat them all down in a circle under the heaviest of guard. "Do the right thing grant us an honorable death we at least deserve that" a union soldier cried out. A confederate man walked up to the soldier. "Do you really want an honorable death" the soldier put his sidearm to the cowering soldiers face he pulled the trigger and the soldier then lay dead in a pool of his own blood,"You asked me for an honorable death I cant help but grant it" the confederate soldier said coldly. "Well what do we have here" a man said "General Riggs we have grouped them together as per your request. "Excellent cadet you're a service to this regiment" Riggs said praising the young cadet. "Jonas are they all here" Claiborne yelled. "Good" Jonas said walking around the circle of men he stopped "I though we had 300 but 301" Riggs got down on one knee and looked at Marcus. "Well now you don't look like a soldier" he said to Marcus "Where did you find this one" Riggs said looking to one of the soldiers. "We found him in the union camp we found him crying outside one of the burnt out tents. "It was my father tent you monster" Marcus Screamed. Jonas turned around "And who is your father boy" Jonas snarled. Marcus didn't answer. "Answer me boy" He slapped Marcus. Marcus didn't answer "Who is your father boy" Riggs readied his gun. "My father is General Jonathan Walker he leads these men". A smile came across the face of the general.Riggs got off one knee and began to walk around the grouping of soldiers. "Is there a Jonathan Walker among you pathetic rabble of soldiers" Riggs said violently. "I will say it again now dont make me ask a thrid time Is there a Jonathan walker among you". Jameson rose to his feet "Walker left us some time ago".Jonas quickly turned around "Really then who leads... well the the real question is who led you?" Riggs said laughing slightly. Jonas looked at jameson with an Icy stare and said "Identify yourself".Shakily Jameson said "I am Jameson leader of the 101st Infantry division I lead these men". Riggs Giggled slightly "Well then Jameson leader of the 101st Infantry division goodbye" several shots wrang out and jameson fell to the ground dead. The look of horror in Marcus's eyes would be enough to bring down the toughest soldier.Riggs laughed as he kick jameson's lifeless husk he motioned to two of the guards "erect him on a steak". The two men dragged off Jameson's corpse."YOU MONSTER HOW COULD YOU" Marcus charged at the general with such a ferocity he seemed as if he were fired out of a cannon,alas his charge was to no avail Marcus was caught by the throat by the general "Its Simple Child I killed him because I can" Riggs threw Marcus back into the crowd of doomed soldiers."Prep these fools for execution I want them dead". General riggs walked away leaving the 101st to their demise.

I dont know what happened to me after I lost coniousness in the forestI seemed to be in a house although I could not say where.My vision was distorted and blurry all I saw was shadow I could not see I couldnt lift my head even if I tried a woman was among them she reminded me of My wife although I could not see her compeletely she reminded me so much of Marie I called out my wifes name."Marie who the hell is he talkin about" one of the men chuckled. "Oh hush up Otis cant you see hes hurt" The woman said sternly. She continued to look upon me shaking her head "poor poor man" she said. "You didnt have to bash him in the head like that Otis" the woman said angrily. "What girl I never seen him before hes an outsider and I dont take kindly to outsiders". The woman seemed to get angry over this Otis's overtly apparent stupidity "Oh shut up Otis thankfully u dont have much power in your arms or u would have killed him!" she averted her gaze from the man and returned to tending to my wounds allthough I could not see this womans face I felt that she could save my life and mend my broken body I tried to speak but inaudible noises came outof my mouth she put her hand over my mouth and said "quiet u shouldnt speak I dont know who you are stranger but by the looks of things you been through hell and back I just hope I can fix you".I dont know what happend then but I felt myself being lulled into a deep sleep. At that point I was still ignorant to the fate of my men and I knew my son was still out there still alive I prayed in my sleep that I would find im and we would be reunited once again.

Within Chancellorville town square the state of affiars seemed to be at their grimmest the remnant of the 101st with Marcus Walker in toe was herded out to the middle of the city like lambs to the slaughter. An ignoble end to a grand regiment left deserted and alone by the man they trusted most and the man who so bravely stepped in to take Walker's place was dead and erected up on a steak for the world to see.General Riggs got atop the large podium in the town square he started to speak up but was interupted by the roar of the crowd. "Excuse me" He screamed "Excuse me" he said again the crowd was still going on as if General Riggs was not present general Riggs reached for his revolver and fired several shots into the crowd several people then lay dead. "Now then I said excuse me If you dont wish to end up like the folks on the ground I suggest you Quit your yammering shut your mouths and listen" the crowd fell to a dead scilence."Good now then before I start I would like my brother to join me on stage jake come up here please" Jake stepped foward onto the stage. "Today was a day were Union blood was supposed to be spilled but today it truly pains me to know that confederate blood will have to be spilled" the crowd started to grow in volume again "Ahh im sure the questioun in burning on your minds like wild fire then im going to indulge your thirst for an answer".General Riggs walked over to his brother and grabbed him furiously by the head "Sadly the blood must be my brother's Jake here thought he could be a sneak and betray me isnt that right Jake!" the general kocked Jake out cold with one fowl blow Angrily he began to speak once more "Yes thats right my brother Wrote to general Grant of the union army asking for his help" Riggs began to grip the hilt of his sword and slowly pull it out "Traitors are not meant to be soldiers" Claiborne started to regain conciousness."To all in Chancellorville my men know never to betray me and the penalty for betrayal...as claiborne started to rise to his feet Riggs with all his might impaled his own brother upon his blade Jake's last words to his brother were "You'll burn for this you fratricide" this baught a smile to The generals face "Be that as it may you betrayed me you'll burn worse than I ever will".Riggs removed the sword from his brothers back and beheaded him in one god awful blow as his brother lay their dead Riggs kicks the corpse out of spite and said  
"Atone in hell you damn traitor".The General lifted Claibornes head as high as he could for all to see "To all who abide in this town This is the penalty for betrayal" he throught the head into the crowd "Death"


End file.
